<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partners by Geo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880430">Partners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geo/pseuds/Geo'>Geo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Hogwarts, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Curses, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Mysteries, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sassy Harry Potter, Virgin Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geo/pseuds/Geo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is about five years after Voldemort’s death, and Harry Potter is still saving people. He is a well-experienced Auror, who unfortunately leaves rather large messes for the Ministry to clean up.<br/>Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy is also an Auror, but with a cleaner track record and a bit less experience with all things considered.<br/>These two are paired up for mere babysitting duty in Harry’s opinion, but that is because of Harry’s last case, and according to superiors, these two are supposed to help one another improve.<br/>All Harry knows is that this partnership is going to end poorly, and it does. The end, the middle and the beginning leaves him boggled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is another story for you all. Another Harry Potter one. Any suggestions?<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 1:</strong> </span>
</p><p>Harry Potter shoved his glasses up onto his face as his superior’s face turned nearly an ugly blue. “Auror Potter,” the other finally wheezed out, spitting. “How many times do I need to tell you to follow the rules?”</p><p>A snarky reply was on the tip of his tongue. <em> Well, how many times do the rules have to not apply? </em> Although he held back on his first instinct, his lips parted on autopilot, which he immediately snapped shut from the look he received. He could only classify that look as a bubbling over teapot: red, boiling and steaming. The bloke honestly looked ready to pop.</p><p>“No, be quiet. You don’t get to speak after that fiasco!” He stomped over to where Harry was sitting. “This was the last straw…”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but hold his breath. This is the first time that he had a sinking feeling after becoming an Auror, where his thoughts led to him potentially losing his job. Of course they bloody yelled about how he dealt with cases, but they got done, and he was bloody good at it. And being the Chosen One helped him, he was sure. “Sir?” He prompted the older gentlemen, reigning in his own temper and looking at it objectively. He could very well lose his job, the one thing he loved to do, despite the backlash he received. “Do you mean..?”</p><p>“Oh tosh, Potter,” The man scoffed. “We are not firing you.” He let out a long sigh, adding a “this time” to the end of his sentence. “However,” he said, destroying the little blooming hope in Harry’s chest because that didn’t feel right. “We are assigning you a partner to keep you in check.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Harry simply could not help himself; he was flabbergasted. They never stuck him with others, not even being fresh into the Auror Department. It felt like a demotion.</p><p>To make matters worse, his superior smirked, anger no longer as prominent. “And we know just the Auror. I presume you have heard of Draco Malfoy? Former Death Eater, went to Hogwarts, in your year, ring a bell?”</p><p>Harry’s eyes widened a faction then scrunched down along with the rest of his face. “Malfoy? You cannot be serious.” He may have spoken at the trial for a few people, Malfoy included, but that did not mean he encouraged anything. He and Malfoy still hated one another, as would always be the case.</p><p>The older man’s glare returned. “Is there a problem? Because if this is, you can walk straight out that door.”</p><p>Harry roughly shook his head. “No, sir. No problem at all.”<em> It’s not like it’s a bad decision to team us up, not at all. </em> Harry knew his distaste was still visible, but it slid off the older man.</p><p>“Good.” His superior adjusted his tie, strolling back to the other side of his desk. “Auror Malfoy is exceptional, after all. His mission ratio is quite the same as yours, without as much destruction and chaos, which you are prone to leave behind.”</p><p><em> That’s because I always am handed the messiest cases, the ones even the most experienced Aurors wouldn’t dare to do. But that’s not under consideration, now is it? </em>Harry restrained himself from rolling his eyes, deciding to simply give a curt nod.</p><p>“His record seems promising, and we are hoping his way of completing cases will implore you both to improve. That is why we are assigning you two together. Plus-”</p><p><em> Plus he was a Death Eater during the war? Hasn’t even been five years, so no doubt people would refuse to partner with Malfoy. </em> Harry could believe that.</p><p>“- You and Auror Malfoy already have history. It should be well enough to get you two started as partners.” Before Harry could respond to tell him it wouldn’t work as they apparently planned, he was cut off. “<em> Now </em>, time to meet your new partner, Auror Potter.”</p><p>Then the door opened, and a familiar dry voice greeted them with a repulsed tone:</p><p>“Wait, <em> Potter </em>is my partner?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>